End Game
by Pippish
Summary: (Part 1 is added) What happens when evil comes up with a way to kill the Charmed Ones for good?
1. Prologue

"You can't change the future…"  
"We've done it before…the future can be changed!"  
"Not anymore."  
================   
  
"A prophecy was once written about a coven of witches that the world came to know as the   
Charmed Ones. You know them…I know them. What the world doesn't know, is that today,   
we create our own prophecy."  
  
Light beamed in through the crack of a boarded up window, and floated along the floor,   
landing at the base of a pair of black shoes. Every now and again, a single drop of water   
cascaded down towards the ground and plummeted into the warped wooden floorboards.  
  
"Prophecy is a funny thing. It predicts our future, what is to come."   
  
The light trickled up the foot a bit more, and landed on black pants as the morning sun came.   
By noon, the sun had met his face. He wore a devious grin, and sported stubble on his chin.   
His eyes were dark, and let off nothing but a false front.   
  
"No more. Prophecy will cease to exist, and we will create the future."   
===========  
"If we don't serve a higher purpose, then why the hell am I still alive?"  
"You care."  
"Honestly, I couldn't give a fuck anymore. Just once, I'd like to be the innocent. The one who's ignorant and unknowing."  
================  
  
White light.  
  
It was everywhere again.  
  
As he stepped into the room, he was nearly blinded.  
  
It was all white…everything.  
  
Pure white.  
  
"Why did you call me here?"  
  
A man, clad in a shroud of many shades of grey turned around, and gave a half-smile.   
"Beautiful day, wouldn't you say?" He gestured to the brightly lit room around, filled with   
objects such as pure white flowers, and white furniture.   
  
"What do you want from me?"   
  
"A plan." The man in grey commented abstractly, picking up a white orchid and laying it at   
the man's feet before exiting. His eyes flashed with knowledge one time before he left, and   
it filled him with a sense of dread.   
  
"End game." He whispered.  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 1

==========  
"Are you hiding?"  
"Yes."  
"In the light? Everyone can find you there."  
==========  
  
Phoebe Halliwell stood in the attic, hands resting lightly beside the Book of Shadows, as her eyes jumped from word to word. She let her right hand slowly glide down the old page, comfortable with the touch.   
  
"Nothing." She commented. As she raised her head, her eyes met with Prue and Cole, who were sitting in the chairs opposite of her. Cole looked worse for the wear, and Phoebe couldn't help but worry for him, and what he was doing all those times he wanted to go for a walk. The look on Prue's face remained the same.  
  
"Maybe we should look again."  
  
Phoebe was comforted by the confident tone, her sure mannerisms, and with a smile returned, she resumed her study of the Book. Her hands rested atop the book lightly as her eyes widened.  
  
"Uh…Prue? Cole?" She found her voice and quickly called out. Her hands jumped off the page, and she took a large step backwards, looking at the Book with a confused look.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked.   
  
"The page." Phoebe pointed, and then shook her head, as though she was trying to understand the occurrence. Prue took a step closer to the Book, and leaned forward to study it. The left-handed page was completely blank, and the page beside it was erasing itself by the minute.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Prue let out a shout, and whirled the stand around so that she was facing it. Cole merely sat there, his expression never changing. He absorbed all the happenings in the room, and would later report them to his Seer. The page that was erasing itself at one point bore the words Prophecy of a Coven.   
  
"Prue, this has never happened before." Phoebe shook her head. Her voice was mixed with touches of fear, and a severe edge of confusion.   
  
"I don't understand it Phoebe, I really don't." Prue said as she stood there, studying the now blank pages of the Book. "What's going on?" She whispered to herself.   
  
=========  
"You. Abandoned. Me."  
=========  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the great glass stained windows of the Halliwell conservatory. Piper walked into the room, her heels clicking on the floor as she carried a plate of fruit. She set it down on the table, and sat down beside Leo.   
  
"Life's luxuries." He smiled, and grabbed an apple from the plate. She tilted her head in return and gave him a wide smile, as he kissed her on the cheek before getting up to get a glass of water.   
  
"Can you get me something to drink, honey?" Piper absentmindedly commented, as she opened the newspaper and began to read. When she got no response, she momentarily dropped the paper.  
  
"Leo?"   
  
Slowly, she let the paper fall onto the table, and with cautious steps, she entered the kitchen. Her eyes searched everywhere to find her husband, but there was no one to be found in her sight.   
  
"Leo?" She asked, this time, with a softer tone, a little bit of fear mixed in with her usual tone. She reached the island in the kitchen, and rested her palms there softly as she turned around once more, searching the empty kitchen, and the empty chairs.  
  
"Leo." She voiced one more time, softly, and let her mouth hang open, waiting for a response. There was no one. As she turned around again, blue lights forming a body greeted her.   
  
"Sorry, I got called suddenly." He flashed an apologetic smile. Piper let out a sigh of relief, and playfully batted him on his chest.   
  
"Don't you go abandoning me now." She grinned, as she grabbed two bottles of water. They began to walk back into the conservatory, but as they reached the threshold, they were greeted with a man clad in a dim yellow shirt and black pants. He stood there; head tilted somewhat sideways and gave Piper a leering grin.  
  
"Can I blow him up?" She muttered to Leo, who simply stared forward at the man. An athame rested in his hand, and he tapped against his thigh with the blunt side of the weapon.   
  
"You aren't alone." He hissed at Piper, who shook her head.   
  
"Never was."   
  
She raised her hands and with one deft motion, blew the man up. As she and Leo watched, pieces of him seemed to float away. An evil burst of laughter accompanied the disappearing bits and pieces. Leo and Piper followed the cloud with their eyes as it left the manour out of an open window.  
  
"Now, what the hell was that?" Piper turned to Leo and asked in utter confusion.  
  
===========  
"We're not what you would call ordinary."   
===========  
  
"You tricked me." The man who had attacked Piper just minutes previously had reappeared and reformed in a wide area. He followed at the feet of another man through a wooded path. "She wasn't alone."  
  
"Then, I was wrong." The man paused in his step, and turned. "No. I am never wrong, it simply has not come to pass."   
  
"I'm not going back there." The following man commented.  
  
"Ahh, my dear Puck. You shall return, but this time, you shall sport a guise." The man pondered for a moment, and then with a wave of his hand, gave a signal that their meeting was over. Puck bowed, and tucked his athame away before returning to a large, Gothic mansion sitting at the end of the path.   
  
"What is to come will prove to serve purpose for us all." He dropped the piece of dead wood he had been fidgeting with in his hands. "The others have begun their plans, but this is not to say we will fail."  
  
He paused, and a smile grew on his face.  
  
"We shall succeed."  
  
TBC 


End file.
